Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a power transmission system of the resonance scheme transmitting electric power wirelessly from a primary side resonant coil at the power transmission side towards a secondary side resonant coil at the power reception side arranged apart from the primary side resonant coil. Specifically, according to the power transmission system, development of an AC electric field by the primary side resonant coil through the AC voltage from a high frequency power source causes development of an oscillating magnetic field in the proximity of the primary side resonant coil. Electric power is transferred from the primary side resonant coil to the secondary side resonant coil by a resonance phenomenon.